Transform!
by The Chibi Mangaka
Summary: I made it a oneshot! I kinda rushed it... Don't know what you guys think, but read it if you want. Naruto turns into Sasuke to get Sakura, and Sasuke turns into Naruto to get Hinata! NaruHina SasuSaku Naruto Hinata Sasuke Sakura


Itachi-kun: Disclaimer: Rei-chan does not own Naruto

Me: Which sucks. I love you Itachi-kun!

Itachi-kun: O.o -twitch-

Prologue

_Was it really obvious? Did everybody know that I liked Naruto-kun?_ were the thoughts running through my head. _Is it because I blush too much? Or is it because I always watch him train?_ I let my mind drift in the thick forest. Sooner or later, I jumped because of sudden rustling in the bushes. I peered through the bushes using my Byakugan to see who it was. It was the person I least expected to see, but the one I wanted to see most. _Naruto-kun!_

He nervously scanned his surroundings and uttered a jutsu I couldn't hear. _Poof!_ Naruto had just transformed into Sasuke._ Sasuke-kun? But why?_ I tried to think of all the possible reasons. I had reached a conclusion that I didn't like. _Sakura. _Haruno Sakura was everything I wasn't. She was pretty, smart, strong… and she's on the same team as Naruto. But Sakura-chan liked Sasuke-kun.

I sat there in the bushes, sighing. "Sakura? Sakura!" He called out _Sakura's_ name.

I was right.

* * *

I was just walking through the streets of Konoha. I occasionally turned my head to see if Sasuke was there. He wasn't anywhere. Then I saw a glimpse of him in a dark alleyway. I carefully concealed myself nearby to spy on him. Sasuke was walking casually into the alleyway then stopped. He performed a jutsu and transformed into Naruto._ What?! Why would he transform into that baka?!_ Inner Sakura was going insane. I removed my disguise and planned to go home. But then, "Naruto" placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Sakura?" I was startled by how melodic "Naruto's" voice sounded.

"What do you want?" It was hard to act like I was talking to the _real_ Naruto.

"Have you seen Hina-chan?"

"No."

"Well… ok… see you around…" Hinata, huh…? She looks prettier with her long hair. My Sasuke-kun couldn't possibly like… But she did have big… you know… I hate being flat chested.

**(****A/N:_This would happen during the first series of _Naruto_, but the Hinata here is the Time Skip Hinata._)**

Chapter 1

_Sakura… She's a really lucky girl… But does she know that? Hopefully she does when it's too late… Gah! I'm being selfish! _I couldn't help it… I got up from my little spot in the forest and headed home. I walked slowly and dawdled through the paved paths, thinking about random things. Then I saw a glimpse of pink. _Oh. _Her_. She had a depressed look on her face… I wonder... why…?_

* * *

I saw Hinata on the way home. She was pretty, quiet, and she doesn't seem to annoy Sasuke-kun… Chosen to be head of the Hyuuga clan… I felt a warm touch on my shoulder, and I was shocked.

"Sakura-chan?" It was the onyx-haired boy. Or was it? _How can he… But… No, he can't be…_ _A two-timer? Heck, no._

"Ah, Sasuke-kun!" I felt a little fluttery inside, but this pit feeling in my stomach made me think that it wasn't him.

"Do you wanna go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"Um… Sure! Where?"

"The beach! The baka Naruto apparently owns a private one, and he's letting me use it for our date. **(A/N: Sounds sUsPiCiOuS!! Lol)**

"Alright! I'll see you tomorrow in the morning!"

"Mata ashita!" All the girls around me glared. It felt good, but backstabbing. _Oh, who cares? I get to tell everybody at the sleepover tonight!_

Everybody was there. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari. I couldn't wait!! I want to tell them! "Oh my God, you guys, guess what."

"Huh? What?" Temari asked.

"I'm going on a date with Sasuke-kun tomorrow!"

"Lucky." Ino stared a piercing stare.

"Aw… That's so cute…" Tenten and Temari chimed.

"We're going to the beach!"

"Ah… Sakura-chan…" Hinata stuttered.

"Hm?"

"I hate t-to spoil your moment, but I-I have to tell you so-something important."

"Come on, tell us!" I think I saw her tearing. It made me… feel depressed… Seeing a shy girl like that…

"Sasuke-san might be Na-na-Naruto-kun."

Cricket. Cricket. Cricket.

"NANI?!" Everybody screamed, except for Hinata, of course.

"I-I saw Naruto-kun transform i-into Sasuke-san t-today… And he went looking f-for y-you…"

"I see…" My stomach ached.

"Gomenasai Sakura-chan…" She started crying. Tenten comforted her and it calmed her down.

"I have to say something too." I had to confess it.

"I followed Sasuke-kun down an alleyway, and–"

"Stalker." Ino coughed.

"YOU USED TO DO THAT TOO, SO I WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING!!"

"Ok, I'll shut up."

"Psht. Anyway, I saw him transform into Naruto, and asked me if I knew where Hinata was."

"That's terrible…" Temari said quietly.

"I have an idea!" Tenten gleamed.

"We're listening."

Chapter 2

_I hope this works… This could be my only chance of getting Sasuke-kun away from Ino! In your ugly pig face! If it doesn't work, Tenten would be the second on my list to die. Of course, Ino's in first._ I wore a black bodice with a black miniskirt, and wore a pair of black and white sandals. Then I transformed into none other than Hinata. I braided her midnight sapphire hair. The only word I can think of right now is _pretty._ She had a fair complexion and big… I don't want to mention it… Pale lavender eyes, curves… _everything._ I can think of another word, and that's _jealous._

I was at the Ichiraku Ramen and I happened to be there while "Naruto" was coming in. "Hina-chan!" I think my face felt hot because I was pretty sure that was Sasuke-kun. Temari did say that they would probably transform into each other again. **(A/N: I didn't put that in the last chapter, but assume I did.)** "Na-na-Naruto-kun!" It was hard trying to act like a shy person. Really hard.

"Would you like to go to the hot springs with me?"

"Shua. Today?"

"Iiya. Let's go now."

"Un."

"Naruto-kun" took me to the private Uchiha hot springs. I'm pretty sure it's Sasuke-kun now. "Sasuke-teme says he'll allow me to use it."

"That's good."

"The outdoor bath is mixed, just so you know. You can go in first, then I will. Ok?"

"Uh, ok. I'll l-look for a place t-to ch-change."

"Oh crap. I forgot something. I'll be right back."

"Um… Hold on!" I sighed.

Wandering around the building, I looked for a place that was completely empty. There was one room that didn't have all this junk in it. I took off my bodice and started to slip off my skirt, when the door suddenly opened.

"Eh??"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Gomenasai!" "Naruto-kun" slammed the door shut. I heard him say something about 'needing a box of tissues'. What do you need them for? Psht. No idea.

I sank into the warm, relaxing water. I loosened the scrunchie in my hair and let Hinata's (now wavy) dark hair cascade over my shoulders. I yelled to "Naruto" and said I was ready. He started coming in and I shut my eyes closed. "You can open your eyes now." I unhurriedly did, and saw "Naruto" at the other end of the spring.

"Is the water okay?" was the next thing he said to me.

"It's fine."

"Come sit next to me then." I got up gradually, carefully covering the top of myself, and sat next to "Naruto."

"Are you okay, Hina-chan?"

"Un." He put his arm around me tightly.

"Your hair…" He ran his fingers through my hair. "…Is very pretty." I just smiled, nothing more, because it wasn't my hair.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." "Naruto" went silent for a while, and his head sank into my arms. _Poof!_ Not good. I think I transformed back because his face fell into my… um… I don't wanna say the "b" word.

"Naruto-kun?" No response. He must have fainted. Uh-oh. My jutsu wore off. _Poof!_ This time Sasuke turned back into himself. AH!! What do I do?!

* * *

"Sakura!" I suddenly woke up. What happened? Did I pass out too?

"Finally…"

"Did I pass out?"  
"Yes."

"So you are Sasuke-kun…"

"How did you know…?"

"I saw you transform in that alleyway."

"I _did _smell this odd scent of cherries…"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"I have reached a conclusion."

"And that is…"

"You're perverted!"

"Nani?? Ie!! How'd you get that?"

"Well… It's just that when Naruto does his Harem or sexy jutsu, you're always trying to look. You asked me to go to the hot springs when both of us are obviously gonna be undressed. And when Kakashi-sensei reads his Icha Icha Paradise books, you're always trying to get a peek. And when–"

"I GET IT!!"

"Sorry… I wasn't trying to–" I was silenced when Sasuke-kun kissed me. _Score!! I'm making out with Sasuke! In Ino's face! Ha! _Sasuke-kun put his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. He broke the kiss and I hugged him. I completely forgot the fact that we were both naked.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"You're a really bad at acting."

"WHAT?!"

"You can't act like Hinata or stutter for your life."

"SASUKE! IT WAS HARD AND–" I was once again interrupted by his lips. I curled his hair with my finger. His hand was making its way down my back until it touched my 'ss. I pushed his hand off my butt but nonetheless kept making out with him. _Damn he's hot!_ I swear he's worse than Jiraiya and that's _really_ bad.

* * *

We left the hot springs while I held Sasuke-kun's arm and all the girls looked fiercely at reality and sighed at my triumph and at their failure. I saw Hinata and Naruto holding hands. I guess her date with him was a success too! So it's a happy ending. For both of us. But mostly me. :D

Uchiha Sakura

Chapter 3

I believe in Tenten-chan's strategy! It must be foolproof! Unless it was really Sasuke-san… But I would be able to tell if it really was Sasuke because I possess the Byakugan, right? I was in Sakura-chan's house waiting for Sasuke-kun's arrival. Transforming into the cherry blossom-haired girl, I glanced in the mirror. It wasn't a glance anymore because I was admiring all of Sakura-chan's qualities. Her eyes of jade glittered in the glass… Naruto-kun could be staring at this sight forever…

There was a knock on the door. It must be Naruto-kun! I mean, Sasuke-san…! It was Naruto-kun as Sasuke-san. I felt relieved. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura-chan! Let's go!"

"Un!" I nodded. It felt good to have a different personality. Not to be timid. To be sociable. It was difficult not to stutter. I wore Sakura-chan's emerald bikini under a pink halter shirt and pastel green miniskirt. I saw a bunch of girls from our Ninja Academy class stare menacingly at us. As we walked, Sakura's strawberry-decorated flip-flops made a squeaky noise.

We arrived at the private Uzumaki beach. The aquamarine waves crashed against the sand. Seashells were scattered over the shore. No boats or annoying birds were sighted. It was a relaxing vista to see. "Sasuke-kun, it's beautiful!"

"Yes, it is… Let's settle our stuff right here…" "Sasuke" rolled the two beach towels onto the pale sand, and firmly positioned the giant umbrella in between. I leisurely took the halter and skirt off, and "Sasuke" pulled his shirt off. He held his hand out, and I took it. We ran to the ocean where the waves doused us. I splashed water at him and he splashed back. Both of us picked up shells from the sand and collected some more. I found one that had part of it chipped off and it resembled a heart. I wanted to keep this one. We laughed, giggled, and had lots of fun. "Sasuke-san" and I swam in the water a little longer until we were completely exhausted. We walked back to the towels and wrapped them around us. "Sasuke" took two more towels out of the beach bag he carried and rolled that out onto the sand. "Sakura-chan…"

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"I want to help raise the Uzumaki family." _Oops, his tongue slipped._

"Sasuke-kun, you're– GAY?!" I needed to respond to him, or it would be a little awkward. I started to cry. "Damn it, Sasuke, I loved you, and you tell me you want to do it with Naruto?" _I think I got a little too overdramatic._

"No, it's not like that!" I sobbed even harder. He held me tight.

"Let go you gay lord!" I screamed. _This was fun. Fun indeed._ I couldn't help but laugh inside.

"I'm not Sasuke!" He finally admitted it. _Poof!_ "I'm Naruto!" I gasped. I had to.

"Look, Sakura-chan, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I lied to you."

"It's alright." His eyes glittered.

"Really?" I tilted my head slightly to the left, leaned in, and kissed him. He kissed back, and it felt good. I can feel the jutsu wearing off… But I was with Naruto-kun, and that's all that mattered now. Naruto-kun broke the kiss as we gasped for air. _Poof!_ Uh oh.

"Gomenasai, Naruto-kun!" His expression… I couldn't tell what it was. I turned to leave.

"Wait!" I stopped to look back. "Hinata-chan!" I felt my cheeks turn all red.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"I… I think I love you too." He got up and hugged me. I felt drowsy.

"Ah! Naruto-kun!" I unwillingly pushed myself out of his arms.

"What's the matter?"

"You can't see me wearing this!" I rushed to put my sweater on.

"Come on, Hina-chan, you can trust me." I was such in a hurry, I zipped my sweater on backwards. "Hina-chan!"

"No! You can't see!" I hope he doesn't… He squeezed me again. "You can trust me." This time I didn't protest. He unzipped the jacket I wore and spun me around. He got a nosebleed. "See? I told you it was embarrassing!" **(A/N: If you wanna know what she wore, read _Transform! Guys' POV_! :D)** I embraced him so he didn't have to see me in this embarrassing bathing suit. I held him in one arm and took my sweater from him with the other. I twirled around, put on the jacket the right way, and helped pack up our things. "Hey, Hina-chan!"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I blushed. He kissed me. _Kya!! I'm making out with Naruto-kun again!_ Our lips parted, and we panted. We left Naruto-kun's beach and he took me by the hand. "Where are we going?"

"Ramen!" Of course… I giggled. We walked through Konohagakure and I think I saw Kurenai-sensei wink at me. Everybody was saying, "Awww… that's so cute…!" I couldn't help but go red in the face and smile. On the way there, Sakura-chan was the Sasuke-san. I feel happy for her. They went into Sakura-chan's house. T.T I bet they're gonna have lots of fun.

Uzumaki Hinata

Notes

I made it a oneshot! I put the "chapter" things up anyway. I edited it a little. Notice anything different about their names? Uchiha Sakura? Uzumaki Hinata? This would be written after their bf's proposed to them and got married. And the honeymoon, of course. This is about 2 years after their marriage. I'm gonna write a fanfic about that. If any of you people want to write the graphic and explicit parts of the honeymoon, just send it to me, and I'll make that the "Lost Chapter(s)." TT.TT I won't take the time to read them, but if I have to, I'll edit them to fit the story better completely against my will.

Rei-chan


End file.
